


Poetico ritardo

by arivederlestelle



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gouenji scrive poesie, I Tried, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arivederlestelle/pseuds/arivederlestelle
Summary: [Gouenji x Endou] – AU – forse OOC?I nomi utilizzati sono quelli originali – in questa storia nessuno si chiama per cognome (tranne per pochissime battute)-Stava per mettersi a lavoro quando avvertì la presenza di qualcuno in piedi accanto a sé e un tossicchiare intimidito. Sollevò lo sguardo dal foglio per non sembrare scortese e salutò educatamente lo sconosciuto che gli stava davanti, un cappotto verde e un’improbabile fascia arancione attorno alla fronte. Si accorse che il treno era fermo a una delle stazioni intermedie e dedusse che il ragazzo, che aveva all’incirca la sua età, doveva essere appena salito a bordo.O: in cui Shuuya e Mamoru si incontrano sul treno che va a Tokyo.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Poetico ritardo

**Author's Note:**

> Faccio il mio esordio in questo fandom con una os non particolarmente brillante che non rientra neanche nel genere all’interno del quale sono solita scrivere, ma è passato un sacco di tempo dal mio ultimo progetto concluso e finalmente sono riuscita a completare qualcosa. È veramente una cosa stupida, che mi entusiasma poco e della quale salvo giusto qualche porzione venuta meglio delle altre; più che altro la prendo un po’ come esercitazione per ciò che mi piacerebbe fare in futuro, quindi spero vivamente non vi risulti oscena (ammesso che qualcuno la leggerà mai).  
> Spero di non annoiarvi, enjoy!

# POETICO RITARDO

Guardare il paesaggio scorrere oltre il vetro spesso del finestrino non gli piaceva, lo stordiva fino alla confusione, eppure ogni mattina ripeteva quell’azione spontaneamente, senza pensarci. Complici il sonno e la sensazione di trovarsi catapultato all’improvviso in un ambiente diverso dall’intimità della sua stanza, si diceva, adagiava la guancia sul sedile azzurro e lasciava che l’esterno si rincorresse e lo trascinasse nella sua frenesia fino a farlo stare male. Solo quando il collo cominciava a tendersi troppo tornava a guardare davanti a sé e provava a occupare il tempo in altri modi, rivedendo gli appunti presi a lezione, o assicurandosi di avere nello zaino tutto il necessario per affrontare una nuova giornata in università, lontano da casa.  
Andò così anche quella mattina. La poca gente presente sul treno – la solita, il mercoledì non ce n’era mai troppa – non osava disturbare la quiete mattutina e accogliente che inglobava l’intero scompartimento, e Shuuya, seduto davanti, in solitudine, provava a rilassarsi e a non pensare a niente guardando fuori dal finestrino per qualche minuto. Sapeva, il collo già in tensione, che presto avrebbe distolto lo sguardo e avrebbe cominciato a sforzarsi di far ripartire i pensieri, ancora intorpiditi e assonati. Dormiva poco, per la verità, a causa del fatto che si ostinava a ricontrollare parola per parola il frutto dei suoi scatti di ispirazione, o a studiare fin nel dettaglio gli aspetti più interessanti del programma, o a rileggere i suoi romanzi preferiti. Non era raro che crollasse, vittima dello sfinimento, un paio d’ore dopo la mezzanotte, un libro sul viso e fogli di appunti sparsi sulle lenzuola candide. Yuuto gli ripeteva spesso che sarebbe stato meglio per lui smettere di comportarsi in quel modo e pensare seriamente alla sua proposta di trasferirsi a Tokyo, perché, se non altro, avrebbe potuto dormire un’ora in più al mattino. Discussioni vane, ogni volta: Shuuya non avrebbe cambiato idea.  
Respirò profondamente e si rimise composto, schiena dritta e caviglie incrociate. Sbatté velocemente le palpebre per scacciare il sonno, che altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di ridurlo in un corpo incosciente e scomposto, e pescò dallo zaino il suo quaderno di poesie. Era stato un regalo di Yuuka, che lo conosceva talmente bene da sapere che suo fratello, ambientalista, scriveva solo su fogli di carta riciclata. Sorrise al ricordo della sua sorellina che lo rassicurava e accarezzò la copertina del quaderno come se fosse stata la sua guancia, delicatamente, quasi si trattasse di un oggetto estremamente fragile. Poi lo aprì e, ripercorrendo con gli occhi i suoi versi e riconoscendo in ognuno di essi i momenti che ne avevano favorito la nascita, arrivò a una delle pagine finali, l’ultima che aveva macchiato con l’inchiostro della sua penna. Decise che avrebbe trascorso il tempo che gli restava prima di arrivare alla stazione di Tokyo a tentare di migliorare le imprecisioni che sapeva presenti, e lesse.

_Se sparisse il suo bianco_  
_riempito dal nero_  
_di dita tremanti_  
_scosso dal vuoto_  
_che parte da dentro_  
_trafitto da frecce_  
_che sanno d’oscuro –_  
_se sparisse quel bianco_  
_che m’occupa i sogni_  
_veglierei nel tepore d’una vita_  
_la mia_  
_che s’anima di parziali silenzi._  
_Tace poco il mondo che m’agita._  
_Una pagina scritta,_  
_poi torna a piangere._

Lasciò ancora una volta che gli occhi indugiassero tra il decimo e il dodicesimo verso, sicuro che mancasse qualcosa, che il ritmo non tornasse, che la metrica si dilatasse fino a coincidere con una prosa organizzata a casaccio, poi si mise a cercare una penna, la solita, quella attorno alla quale Yuuka aveva appiccicato uno sticker dall’accecante tonalità di giallo. Stava per mettersi a lavoro quando avvertì la presenza di qualcuno in piedi accanto a sé e un tossicchiare intimidito. Sollevò lo sguardo dal foglio per non sembrare scortese e salutò educatamente lo sconosciuto che gli stava davanti, un cappotto verde e un’improbabile fascia arancione attorno alla fronte. Si accorse che il treno era fermo a una delle stazioni intermedie e dedusse che il ragazzo, che aveva all’incirca la sua età, doveva essere appena salito a bordo.  
Credeva – e sperava, soprattutto – che l’incontro si sarebbe concluso lì, nel suo buongiorno sussurrato e in quello quasi eccitato dell’altro, perché fare conversazione con un estraneo non era certamente in cima alla lista delle sue attività preferite da fare al mattino. Era un tipo molto riservato e abitudinario, Shuuya, che, nonostante l’aria all’apparenza perennemente imperturbabile, permetteva all’inconsueto di scombussolarlo. Ormai riconosceva la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di viaggio; non che ci avesse mai parlato personalmente, ma incrociare i loro sguardi quotidianamente e condividere con loro poco meno di un’ora al mattino gli faceva piacere, contribuiva a delineare i contorni della sua routine necessaria. Il volto tondo e allegro che lo guardava sorridente, però, non credeva di averlo mai visto in quei tre anni, e il fatto che ciononostante quello continuasse, imperterrito, a scrutarlo e a non lasciarlo in pace gli provocava una sensazione che non era ancora in grado di classificare con assoluta certezza. C’era, certamente, una buona dose di disagio nel sentirsi sotto torchio, ma avvertiva anche altre sfumature d’emozione, e per un attimo andò nel panico.  
“Posso sedermi accanto a te?”, gli sentì domandare. “So che ci sono un sacco di posti liberi, ma non mi va di starmene tutto solo in silenzio per un’altra mezz’ora. Sai, prima avevo accanto un signore che si è addormentato sulla mia spalla.”  
Parlava con una voce sorridente, lo sconosciuto. Sempre che fosse possibile, pensò Shuuya. Una vocina insistente, troppo somigliante a quella Yuuka, gli ricordò che era possibilissimo, che la voce che aveva appena sentito sorrideva per davvero.  
Bella immagine, ebbe l’impulso di annotarla sul quaderno.  
Non fece comunque in tempo a rispondere: il ragazzo si era già accomodato sul sedile libero accanto al suo e continuava a guardarlo, gli occhi allegri distesi in un’espressione contenta. Era rilassato, notò Shuuya che cominciò a osservarlo con più attenzione; si muoveva con poca grazia e scombinando l’ordine delle piccole cose che lo circondavano – fece un po’ di fatica a levarsi il cappotto, dalle cui tasche, a causa dei bruschi movimenti, vennero fuori un portachiavi, un cellulare dallo schermo malridotto, una pallina colorata e qualche pezzo di carta macchiato da inchiostro blu.  
“Scusa”, gli disse raccogliendo tutto, “dovrei fare un po’ di pulizia.”  
Shuuya si limitò ad annuire e fu veloce a spostare l’attenzione su altro, deciso a fargli capire che non rientrava nelle sue intenzioni fare conversazione. Si impegnò a ignorarlo, lui e i suoi movimenti e i rumori che muovendosi produceva, e a riacquistare l’atteggiamento mentale necessario alla sua poesia, ma fu tutto inutile: il treno era ripartito e il nuovo vicino, con voce ancora sorridente, aveva ricominciato a parlare.  
“Piacere, mi chiamo Endou Mamoru. Puoi chiamarmi solo Mamoru, se preferisci.”  
Shuuya si voltò a guardarlo e all’improvviso l’aria calda del treno gli parve troppa: Mamoru sorrideva talmente tanto che i suoi occhi erano scomparsi, ed era una visione adorabile, troppo perché il cuore di Shuuya potesse reggere, abituato com’era a gesti ordinari, a sorrisi ristretti e a un’emotività più calma.  
Si impose di rispondere per non fare la figura dell’idiota e “Gouenji”, disse, “piacere.”  
“Gouenji e basta?”  
“Gouenji e basta”, rispose, forse troppo duro.  
Mamoru non sembrò accorgersi del suo distacco e continuò a sorridere, come se Shuuya si fosse presentato col suo stesso calore, e a parlare. In quella mezz’ora di viaggio comune parlò talmente tanto – di sé, del fatto si trovava su quel treno perché stava andando dal suo migliore amico, di ciò che gli piaceva e di ciò che non sopportava – che Shuuya, il quaderno aperto dimenticato sulle ginocchia, ne fu spaventato: si ritrovò davanti un mare vastissimo di parole ed energia, tale da perforare lui e il bianco di una nuova pagina, di tutte le nuove pagine possibili.

Alla fine il tempo trascorso insieme si rivelò superiore alla mezz’ora preannunciata: anche Mamoru scese alla stazione di Tokyo e puntava verso l’università. Il suo amico studiava lì, gli disse.  
“Anche tu studi lì?”  
“Sì.”  
“E cosa studi?”  
“Lettere.”  
“Ah, il mio amico è uno studente di Fisica invece. Ha provato a convincermi a testare il test di ammissione con lui, qualche anno fa, ma non sono il tipo a cui piace stare sui libri.”  
A quel punto Mamoru aveva già preso le redini della conversazione – era più un monologo in realtà – e si era lanciato nella descrizione degli anni della scuola superiore, divertenti soprattutto per la squadra di calcio di cui aveva fatto parte. Si allenava ancora con loro, gli disse, ma era anche allenatore della squadra del nipote di una sua amica e aveva da poco cominciato a lavorare nel ristorante di un vecchio amico di suo nonno. Non fu difficile immaginarlo sempre in movimento, vista la vivacità con cui parlava di qualunque cosa.  
Quando aveva cominciato a raccontare dei primi disastri combinati al ristorante, Shuuya aveva già smesso di ascoltarlo e aveva permesso alla mente di vagare, di prendere sentieri inaspettati, e perdersi fra di essi.  
A Tokyo faceva freddo, ma i pallidi raggi del sole concedevano l’illusione di un calore fugace e illuminavano il volto di Mamoru, che ancora sorrideva. Gesticolava e si voltava spesso verso Shuuya, non solo per assicurarsi che fosse ancora lì, ma anche per renderlo partecipe, perché sembrava davvero desideroso di inglobarlo nel suo mondo, nell’universo di ciò di cui amava parlare. Shuuya capì presto che l’altro era entusiasta di tutto, gli parve di sentire su di sé il calore della sua passione, e ne fu tanto colpito. Non capitava molto spesso che il modo di essere degli altri lo incuriosisse, lui che preferiva starsene per conto proprio e non dimostrare platealmente di non essere capace di fare amicizia con i ragazzi della sua età. Aveva un gruppo di amici a cui voleva bene, certo, ma anche con loro dimostrava ancora quale riserva e faceva difficoltà ad aprirsi completamente. Solo Yuuto, che lo conosceva da sempre, comprendeva il motivo dietro i suoi comportamenti, mentre gli altri restavano spesso interdetti di fronte al suo modo di isolarsi soprattutto. Aki era l’unica che, a distanza di anni, provava ancora a farlo aprire, a farsi raccontare qualcosa in più, e, nonostante fino a quel momento non avesse ottenuto chissà quali risultati, per qualche ragione continuava a insistere e a mostrarsi sempre gentile e disponibile; era lei che gli riservava un posto accanto al suo e quello di Haruna a lezione e che, più di ogni altro, tentava costantemente di includerlo e coinvolgerlo nelle conversazioni di gruppo, nelle feste organizzate e in qualunque altra attività che presupponesse la presenza di più gente contemporaneamente. Shuuya le voleva bene.  
Non gli piaceva essere così chiuso, era l’aspetto del suo carattere che detestava di più. Ci aveva provato, si era sforzato per davvero tante, tantissime volte – sempre un fallimento, lacrime trattenute a malapena e la martellante sensazione di non essere giusto in quel posto e in quel momento. Si era privato di qualche esperienza a causa di questo suo modo d’essere, ma ormai aveva capito il suo bisogno di starsene tranquillo in ambienti che sentiva familiari e lo stava assecondando. Non si piaceva molto, ma era convinto di non avere le forze necessarie per cambiare e diventare la persona che avrebbe voluto essere. Era un segreto che affidava alla carta e che solo pochi eletti – Yuuka – potevano conoscere.  
“Siamo arrivati”, parlò Mamoru fermandosi davanti all’ingresso dell’università. Shuuya si accorse di esserglisi involontariamente avvicinato, come in cerca di calore, e tossì imbarazzato, muovendo qualche passo per allontanarsi.  
“Già”, soffiò. “Ti fermi ad aspettare qui?”  
“Sì, il mio amico mi ha mandato un messaggio per dirmi che sta arrivando, sarà qui a momenti.”  
“Allora… ci vediamo in giro, Endou”, disse chiamandolo per cognome e muovendosi a disagio.  
Mamoru annuì e “Ciao _Gouenji-e-basta_!”, lo salutò divertito.  
Percosse la distanza che lo separava dall’aula della lezione al doppio della solita velocità, nonostante avesse ancora un po’ di tempo a disposizione. Era stato impulsivo allontanarsi da Mamoru, come una necessità, benché una parte della sua mente gli dicesse di rimanere ad aspettare con lui e di sfruttare l’occasione per provare a gettare le basi per una conoscenza più approfondita, per un’amicizia magari. Ma, si chiedeva, perché mai quel ragazzo avrebbe voluto trascorrere altro tempo in sua compagnia? Era stato in silenzio per la maggior parte del tempo, interagendo poco e mostrandosi quasi seccato; solo un pazzo – o un idiota – avrebbe potuto voler prolungare quell’agonia. In un certo senso, Shuuya era stato gentile a porre fine all’incontro: Mamoru si sarebbe divertito di più con il suo amico, lontano dai suoi silenzi assorti e dalla sua compagnia tediosa, e non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di riempire i vuoti di parole con chiacchiere disperate e magari anche inconcludenti. Sì, si disse, aveva fatto bene ad andare via. Eppure, all’improvviso, si sentì più solo.  
Grugnì esasperato e chiuse gli occhi riposando la testa sul banco, intenzionato a spegnere i pensieri. Aki e Haruna lo trovarono così.  
“Che ci fai già qui?”, esordì Aki, non abituata a quella visione.  
“Sono arrivato prima.”  
“Questo lo vedo, ma come mai? In genere arrivi giusto un attimo prima che entri il professore perché resti fuori con Yuuto e gli altri. Cos’è successo stamattina?”  
_Ho conosciuto un ragazzo e adesso non capisco se voglio vederlo ancora o no_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere. “Niente”, disse invece.  
Notò gli occhi di Haruna studiarlo attraverso le lenti degli occhiali, inquisitoria. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto domande e che non sarebbe stata soddisfatta fino a quando non avesse ottenuto una risposta che si adattava allo schema che si era già costruita nella sua mente. Scosse la testa con un sorriso leggero, promettendo a se stesso che non avrebbe messo in mezzo nessuno dei suoi amici, per quella volta, che avrebbe provato a sbrigarsela da solo, senza far impazzire Yuuto.  
Spezzò il silenzio che si era creato chiedendo alle due ragazze di ripetergli – per l’ennesima volta – la data del festival di poesia. La ricordava perfettamente, in realtà, e non vedeva l’ora che l’evento arrivasse per perdersi nell’oceano di parole dei suoi poeti preferiti e degli studenti più intraprendenti. Non aveva mai osato leggere un suo testo, gli altri anni, e sapeva che la situazione non sarebbe cambiata neanche allora, tuttavia gli piaceva immaginare di essere meno timoroso, meno terrorizzato, e di avere il coraggio di prendere il microfono e recitare una parte di sé, quella che teneva nascosta dal mondo. Si crogiolava nella beatitudine che dà un’illusione felice, e si figurava contento, apprezzato dal pubblico, ammirato. Sarebbe rimasto tutto nella sua mente, però, frammento fisso di un futuro che si impolverava, e mai nessuno avrebbe ascoltato il delicato urlo della sua anima che, spezzata e spaventata da se stessa, implorava aiuto e tuttavia restava inascoltata. Per colpa sua.  
“C’è l’incontro con il club nel pomeriggio, vieni?”, gli domandò Haruna. Non aveva la loro stessa età, ma aveva cominciato la scuola con un anno d’anticipo e adesso si trovava all’università insieme a tutti gli altri, la più piccola del gruppo.  
“Sì, prendo l’ultimo treno”, rispose. Poi il professore entrò in aula, e la lezione cominciò.

Incontrò il resto del gruppo all’ora di pranzo, Yuuto in mezzo a Natsumi e Akio che discutevano di qualcosa che Shuuya non voleva neanche provare a comprendere.  
“Dov’è Ichirouta?”, chiese Shuuya notando l’assenza della lunga chioma azzurra dell’amico.  
“È con i compagni di squadra”, gli rispose Yuuto. “Ha detto che si ferma con loro per la partita.”  
“Cazzo, è oggi? L’avevo dimenticato.”  
“Non vieni?”  
“Non posso, devo studiare e poi ho l’incontro con il club.”  
Aveva davvero scordato della partita di calcio della squadra di Ichirouta, ma si sentì come sollevato all’idea di non dover trascorrere due ore in mezzo a troppa gente. La biblioteca, silenziosa e decisamente meno popolata, era una prospettiva più allettante.  
Yuuto sollevò gli occhi al cielo, dietro quegli occhialini che si ostinava a indossare, nella profonda convinzione che fossero un accessorio affascinante, e preferì non ripetere che la sua proposta – _Vieni a stare da noi, idiota!_ – era ancora valida. Sapeva che era fiato sprecato.  
Shuuya non voleva andare a vivere a Tokyo. Non perché non avesse voglia di trascorrere più tempo con il suo migliore amico, ma perché l’idea di lasciare casa sua e la sicurezza che solo quella era capace di fargli provare, l’idea di spostarsi e lasciare indietro Yuuka non gli piaceva neanche un po’. Aveva il bisogno di vivere entro spazi conosciuti, senza turbare la quiete che si era costruito con fatica negli anni. Da quando era morta sua madre, tanti anni prima, l’animo già fragile di Shuuya si era fatto più tormentato, sempre all’erta, preoccupato. A ventun anni necessitava di certezze che, lo sapeva, solo la sua famiglia e i luoghi in cui era cresciuto e nei quali rivivevano i ricordi con la donna che lo aveva messo al mondo erano in grado di offrirgli.  
Yuuto sapeva, e, se da una parte comprendeva, dall’altra faceva di tutto per evitare che il suo migliore amico si chiudesse definitivamente in se stesso e smettesse di avere contatti la realtà circostante, intrappolato per sempre in un passato ormai sbiadito, dai contorni confusi. Si rendeva conto, però, che non poteva forzare troppo la mano, e perciò sapeva quando era giusto smettere di insistere. Shuuya gli voleva molto bene.  
Si conoscevano fin dai giorni della scuola elementare e condividevano il trauma della perdita di chi per loro era stato tutto: Yuuto e Haruna avevano perso i genitori quando erano molto piccoli ed erano stati successivamente adottati da due famiglie differenti; si erano ritrovati solo dopo diversi anni, e da quel momento erano rimasti uniti. Shuuya lo aveva conosciuto quando era già stato adottato dalla famiglia Kidou, una delle più ricche di Kamakura. Era un bambino buono ed estremamente intelligente, discreto, non impertinente, e Shuuya si era affezionato a lui in pochissimo in tempo; trascorrevano i pomeriggi dopo la scuola a giocare insieme, spensierati, e a coltivare un’amicizia che sarebbe durata per molti anni ancora. Yuuto c’era stato alla morte di sua madre, gli era stato vicino perché era il suo migliore amico e perché era perfettamente a conoscenza di ciò che si provava, ci era già passato, e Shuuya aveva percepito il suo affetto, forte e mai assente, e ci si era aggrappato con tutte le sue energie. Con lui aveva condiviso le sue emozioni e il suo malessere, Yuuka troppo piccola per rendersi pienamente conto di quanto era successo, e a lui aveva confessato per primo tutti i segreti del suo cuore, senza imbarazzo, perché sapeva di essere al sicuro. Yuuto conosceva ogni aspetto di lui, tranne la sua poesia: nonostante lo avesse visto e gli fosse stato accanto nei suoi momenti peggiori, Shuuya non riusciva a sciogliersi e a fargli leggere la sua vulnerabilità più oscura, la tristezza mai completamente scomparsa che straziava i suoi versi fino a renderli, in alcuni casi, disperati.  
Yuuto aveva chiesto, ma Shuuya si era negato; e allora, capendo che si trattava di qualcosa di troppo profondo e viscerale e intimo, si era fatto da parte e aveva smesso di insistere.  
Akio, che aveva smesso di discutere di fisica con Natsumi, cominciò a infastidire Yuuto con il cibo, e Shuuya uscì dal limbo dei suoi pensieri, contento di poter trascorrere un po’ di tempo nella spensieratezza delle chiacchiere da niente.  
Il resto della giornata scivolò via tranquillo, tra sessioni di studio e l’incontro con gli altri membri del club di poesia, e alla sera si trovò di nuovo entro le quattro mura della sua stanza a rileggere gli ultimi versi che aveva scritto. Riguardandoli, gli tornò in mente il sorriso del suo nuovo conoscente, Mamoru, e rivide nella sua mente, come a rallentatore, il tempo passato in sua compagnia. Poco, si disse, per azzardare di definirlo un incontro importante; eppure c’era qualcosa, tra le pieghe dei suoi pensieri, che gli suggeriva di non commettere l’errore di lasciar scappare quelle sensazioni: doveva conservarle, preservarle, tenerle al sicuro. Come in vista di una nuova ondata, che quel qualcosa sosteneva con convinzione ci sarebbe stata.  
Anche quella notte si addormentò tardi, senza aver cambiato niente di quella poesia ancora senza titolo.  
E non l’avrebbe più modificata: sarebbe rimasta invariata, imprecisa e dilatata, unica testimonianza tangibile di quanto, quella notte, i suoi pensieri avessero avuto ragione.

Incontrò ancora Mamoru, di nuovo sul treno.  
Occupava il posto che gli piaceva credere fosse ormai suo, davanti, e portava ancora, intorno alla fronte, quella fascia di un arancione allarmante.  
“Sei in ritardo”, gli disse con un sorrisetto un po’ impertinente.  
“Sì, sono _sempre_ in ritardo”, rispose Shuuya.  
Nacque così il loro rapporto, nel silenzio del treno che portava a Tokyo, mentre il sole, ancora timido, cominciava ad affacciarsi su costanti nuovi giorni. Scoprendosi a piccoli passi, concedendo molto e poco alla volta.  
Shuuya scoprì che Mamoru prendeva il treno praticamente tutti i mercoledì per raggiungere il suo amico, che altri non era che Ichirouta, il coinquilino di Yuuto che era anche suo amico, e imparò ad accogliere con sollievo la piacevole ansia che riscaldava lo stomaco ogni volta che sapeva di trovarlo al suo posto, pronto a dirgli che era di nuovo in ritardo, che prima o poi il treno lo avrebbe perso sul serio se avesse continuato così. Col passare delle settimane e dei mesi seppe uscire dal suo guscio e raccontare agli altri dei loro incontri sul treno, mentre quelli azzardavano battute che il biondo non riusciva pienamente a cogliere.  
Venne fuori che Mamoru era abbastanza noto all’interno del suo gruppo: Ichirouta lo aveva presentato la prima volta che era andato a fargli visita, circa sei mesi prima, e non era stato difficile per nessuno affezionarglisi. Fra tutti, Aki era l’unica che sapeva già chi fosse, visto che erano amici fin da quando erano bambini.  
Già dopo le prime settimane, Shuuya chiese a Yuuto, durante una telefonata, come mai lui non lo avesse mai visto prima di quella mattina sul treno: trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo in università in loro compagnia, non frequentava molta altra gente.  
“È strano”, confessò.  
“Nessuno te lo ha mai tenuto nascosto. Anzi, lo nominiamo spesso”, fu la risposta dell’amico.  
“Davvero? E io non me ne sono mai accorto?”  
“È possibile. Lo dici anche tu che ti capita di non ascoltarci perché ti perdi nei tuoi pensieri.”  
“Ma ogni volta che si parlava di lui? Non lo so, mi sembra assurdo.”  
“Perché, avresti voluto conoscerlo prima?”  
“Be’, sì”, ammise rapidamente. “È fastidioso e parla troppo – seriamente, pretende di raccontarmi ogni azione delle partite che gioca – però mi fa piacere trascorrere il tempo in sua compagnia.”  
Il silenzio di Yuuto lo fece dubitare delle sue parole. Ripercorse mentalmente la risposta data e, in un attimo, ebbe paura di essersi esposto troppo, anche se si trattava del suo migliore amico; si rese conto che, forse, perfino il tono di voce era stato inusuale. La sua mente stava cominciando a elaborare spettri di domande spaventose, quando l’amico lo spiazzò.  
“Lui comunque ti conosceva già”, fu tutto ciò che disse senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni, tacendo allora e in futuro di fronte alle richieste di chiarimenti del biondo.  
Divennero amici con una semplicità che Shuuya non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, associata a lui. Mamoru riusciva a far venire fuori quello che pensava fosse il suo lato migliore, quello che riservava solo ai momenti trascorsi con Yuuka. Era come se, con un’insistenza mai oppressiva, anzi gentile, stesse riuscendo nell’ardua impresa di farlo sciogliere, di fargli mettere da parte il suo malessere. Le asperità che Shuuya sapeva di possedere, le difficoltà che gli rendevano impegnativo l’approccio con qualunque essere umano sembravano non esserci – o quantomeno esserci in forma ridotta – quando Mamoru lo invitava a condividere il loro tempo. Smussatosi, il carattere spigoloso del biondo si era come spontaneamente adattato alle curve armoniose dell’altro, voglioso di trovare e mantenere un suo posto.  
Non seppe darsi una risposta, allora. Rifletté a lungo, stupendosi di quanto semplice fosse agire normalmente con Mamoru. Non era capitata neanche con Yuuto un’adesione così naturale, si disse: perché Yuuto c’era stato dall’inizio, lo aveva conosciuto quando tutto era più semplice, quando ancora quella fragilità si manteneva latente, e allora non c’era mai stata la necessità di spiegazioni. In quella situazione, invece, tutto era nuovo, e Shuuya non sapeva che risposte formulare, e come mettere un freno alle reazioni sconosciute del suo corpo. Neanche i versi gli furono d’aiuto, e, a quel punto, decise che sarebbe stato meglio, per la sua mente soprattutto, smettere di arrovellarsi su interrogativi troppo complessi.  
Si sforzò di non notare le differenze tra quel nuovo rapporto e quello che aveva col resto dei suoi amici, e provò ad accogliere con naturalezza ogni sensazione, senza analizzarla.  
Prese a fermarsi a dormire a Tokyo più spesso di quanto avesse fatto fino ad allora – soprattutto quando era Mamoru a chiederglielo – e, nei giorni disponibili, avanzò anche la proposta di uscire da soli, a Kamakura, lontano dagli sguardi troppo curiosi degli altri. Mamoru accettò sempre, entusiasta e sorridente, nonostante si ritrovassero spesso in posti e situazioni che non gli appartenevano. Come quando, un giovedì pomeriggio, allontanandosi dall’area universitaria per raggiungere la stazione e tornare a casa, si erano imbattuti in un gruppo di studenti sistemati in cerchio, attorno a qualcuno che a voce alta pronunciava parole ritmate. Shuuya, riconoscendo i volti senza nome di alcuni suoi compagni di corso, aveva immediatamente capito cosa stesse succedendo e, attratto, non aveva potuto fare a meno di rallentare il passo fino a fermarsi del tutto.  
All’interno del cerchio, a turno, la gente si alternava improvvisando poesie, recitando stati d’essere suscitati dal momento, dall’atmosfera, dall’emozione. Incantato e già dimentico del resto del mondo, Shuuya guardava la scena invidiando quella spontaneità che, sospettava, non sarebbe mai stata sua: non sarebbe mai riuscito, ne era convinto, ad abbattere le barriere della sua timidezza, della sua incapacità intrinseca di mostrarsi senza riserve. Anche quella volta, come a qualunque festival, era rimasto in disparte a osservare e ascoltare, osando solo avvicinarsi un poco, discreto, silenzioso.  
“Cosa fanno?”, gli aveva domandato Mamoru, fermandoglisi accanto.  
“Recitano le loro poesie”, aveva spiegato.  
“Partecipa anche tu! Yuuto dice che scrivi e che sei molto bravo.”  
Si era limitato a scuotere la testa, un sorriso malinconico sul volto. Poi “No”, aveva detto, “io e la mia poesia siamo ancora troppo poco.”  
Più tardi, sul treno diretto verso la stazione di Kamakura, gli aveva raccontato della morte di sua madre, un trauma avvenuto troppo presto che aveva stravolto il suo già labile equilibrio personale, e, nel salutarlo, per la prima volta, lo aveva chiamato per nome.

Col passare dei mesi le loro uscite divennero più frequenti: si vedevano per bere un caffè insieme, perché erano annoiati, o semplicemente perché volevano godere della compagnia l’uno dell’altro.  
Dopo parecchia insistenza, Shuuya era finalmente andato a vedere una partita di Mamoru, che era il fin troppo incoraggiante portiere e capitano della squadra, e Mamoru aveva fatto la conoscenza di Yuuka, depositaria di tutte le verità che avessero a che fare col biondo. Si erano piaciuti fin da subito, ed era stato grazie a lei che Mamoru aveva scoperto – stando a quanto sosteneva – il suo nome. In realtà, Shuuya era certo che l’altro lo sapesse, perché gli altri non si riferivano mai a lui chiamandolo per cognome; tuttavia il castano si era mostrato euforico e “Finalmente posso smettere di chiamarti Gouenji-e-basta!”, aveva esclamato, contentissimo.  
Yuuka li aveva osservati con aria curiosa e aveva capito, senza bisogno di fare alcuna domanda, perché suo fratello fosse cambiato nell’ultimo periodo; quella sera, quando erano tornati a casa, si era limitata a dirgli che Mamoru le piaceva un sacco e che era felice che Shuuya lo avesse incontrato.  
Era evidente agli occhi di tutti, ormai, dopo mesi, la particolarità di quel loro rapporto; se ne rendeva conto anche Shuuya, che sempre più spesso combatteva con l’impellente bisogno di mostrare all’altro i suoi quaderni di poesie: l’intimità di quelle pagine aveva un che di sacro, per lui, e scoprirsi desideroso di condividerla con qualcuno che non conosceva da tutta la vita lo lasciava interdetto, col fiato mozzato. Gliene aveva parlato, del suo bisogno di scrivere, di provare a sbrogliare la matassa di malessere che avvertiva al centro del petto attraverso l’accostarsi di pensieri fugaci, ma sempre in astratto, come avveniva con tutti gli altri. Iniziarlo alla sua poesia era un passo troppo importante, secondo Shuuya, perché avrebbe significato metterlo al corrente di ogni frattura della sua anima, di ogni trauma che lo aveva reso la persona che era, di tutto il malessere che albergava nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. Quelle pagine rappresentavano l’urlo nascosto dietro ogni suo silenzio, e condividerle, farle conoscere a un paio di occhi estranei, non abituati a restare a galla tra i flutti della sua sofferenza, lo terrorizzava. Perché avrebbe potuto sancire l’allontanamento, netto e definitivo, la presa di distanza da parte di una persona che invece avrebbe voluto con tutto se stesso che restasse. Di contro, agiva la voglia, ancora timida a dire il vero, di farsi conoscere in ogni sfaccettatura e di far comprendere le motivazioni dietro i suoi comportamenti, e l’importanza dei suoi stati di quiete, e la complessità dei suoi pensieri. Alla fine di ogni battaglia, era la parte più razionale di sé a vincere, quella più realista e più insicura, quella che non faceva altro che ricordargli che non era ancora abbastanza, che doveva migliorarsi, che gli altri lo avrebbero giudicato.  
I suoi quaderni, pertanto, restavano chiusi dentro i cassetti della scrivania, al sicuro dallo spaventoso giudizio di chi non li avrebbe capiti.  
Mamoru aveva smesso di chiedere, di insistere di leggere qualcosa di suo, e aveva dimostrato di essere contento di ricevere il poco che Shuuya era disposto a dargli. E per il momento, forse, andava bene così.  
Durante una delle loro uscite lungo le strade di Kamakura, nel mese di giugno, si erano ritrovati davanti a un’insegna che aveva stuzzicato la curiosità di Shuuya. Era una libreria.  
_Il filo di Arianna_ , così si chiamava, sembrava espandersi su una superficie in continua crescita. Gli spazi non si dilatavano sul serio, ovviamente, i metri quadrati non dovevano essere neanche molti, ma l’atmosfera che si respirava, la disposizione dei volumi in mostra e di quelli più nascosti, i colori e la luce, lo sfruttamento degli spazi a disposizione… ogni elemento lavorava in sinergia con gli altri per dare vita a un’illusione così piacevole, per abbattere i limiti reali e allargare gli orizzonti, così lontani, al di là di un’immensa distesa di carta.  
Shuuya ebbe la sensazione di entrare in un’altra dimensione, e anche Mamoru, accanto a lui sembrava essere rimasto profondamente colpito da quanto i suoi occhi stavano vedendo. Rimasero in silenzio, quasi timorosi di aprir bocca e spezzare così un incantesimo, e si mossero piano, cauti, adottando un atteggiamento posato che voleva rispettare e preservare la perfezione di quell’ambiente. A terra, sul pavimento chiaro e perfettamente pulito, si allungavano linee colorate che si intrecciavano creando nodi in più punti e che poi ripartivano indisturbate, già dimentiche di quella breve sosta, nelle direzioni più disparate. E al centro esatto della libreria, su un piano leggermente rialzato, si innalzava fiero un tabellone: la cornice chiara sembrava abbracciare il bianco della superficie non più bianca, piena di quelle che agli occhi di Shuuya, ancora all’ingresso, parvero macchie colorate. Solo dopo scoprì che si trattava di titoli di libri, e che erano tutte risposte lasciate dai clienti al nero che, in alto, chiedeva _Come hai liberato Atene?_.  
Fu una voce femminile a spiegarglielo: apparteneva a un’anziana signora che, da dietro il bancone, sorrideva accogliente e li osservava, incuriosita dal loro stupore. I due amici le rivolsero un saluto sussurrato, ancora rapiti. Poi Shuuya tornò con lo sguardo sul tabellone, incapace di comprendere il reale significato della domanda ma nonostante questo – o forse proprio per questo – da essa affascinato.  
“Che significa?”, domandò con un filo di voce.  
“Non vi ho mai visti qui”, parlò la donna. “Immagino sia la vostra prima volta.”  
Annuirono entrambi, sui volti ancora la stessa meraviglia.  
“Se siete qui per trovare il libro che vi cambierà la vita, dovrete seguire il filo che Arianna ha lasciato per voi e da esso farvi guidare fino all’altro capo, dove raggiungerete ciò per cui siete entrati. Se la lettura avrà davvero cambiato la vostra vita e vi avrà aiutato a prendere una decisione o a superare un momento particolarmente critico, allora avrete liberato Atene, e, una volta tornati qui, inserirete il titolo del libro letto sotto la mia domanda, lì, su quel tabellone al centro. Il volume che sceglierete potrà anche fallire nel suo obiettivo, ma non è un problema: potrete sempre tornare all’ingresso, scegliere un altro colore e ricominciare la vostra ricerca. All’infinito, perché può essere difficile trovare ciò di cui avete realmente bisogno. Oppure non siete qui per questo, ma va bene lo stesso. Voglio comunque invitarvi a seguire il filo: potrebbe andar bene, e allora potremmo parlare di serendipità.”  
Sorrise a conclusione del suo discorso, lasciando i due ragazzi senza parole.  
Shuuya, incapace di fare altro, continuò a guardarsi intorno per qualche momento, e a riflettere su quanto la donna aveva detto. Si sentì viandante in un deserto di emozioni: intorno a lui solo briciole di se stesso, frammenti di quanti, per caso o per scelta, avevano oltrepassato l’ingresso di quel mondo e ci avevano lasciato una fetta di anima. Si respirava nell’aria, la certezza che altra gente era stata al suo posto e aveva provato quella stessa meraviglia incontenibile svolazzava tra le pagine che riposavano, tranquille, in attesa di nuovi tocchi, e si incastrava tra le crepe dei pensieri, come distrutti da tutta quella geniale bellezza.  
Rivolse lo sguardo a terra e, senza riflettere, scelse di seguire il filo rosso. Mamoru lo seguì senza discutere, presenza piacevole in quella porzione di terra che pareva pronta ad accoglierli, insieme. Non indugiarono davanti a nessun nodo, sicuri di un percorso che si formava via via che proseguivano, non programmato, e conclusero quell’esperienza di fronte a uno scaffale sovraffollato, carico di sogni e di vite e di sospiri. Non era una sezione ordinata, se ne accorsero immediatamente: la disposizione dei volumi seguiva un ordine casuale che tuttavia funzionava alla perfezione, aprendo un ampio ventaglio di possibilità.  
“Shuuya”, lo chiamò Mamoru, parlando ancora a voce bassa. “Ma chi è Arianna?”  
Shuuya non poté trattenere un sorriso, perché _ovviamente_ l’altro non conosceva il mito classico e domandava spiegazioni a lui. “Poi ti spiego”, gli disse, “quando torniamo per strada.”  
Dopo diversi minuti di attenta e scrupolosa ricerca, decise di prendere fra le mani il libro di un autore straniero che non credeva di aver mai sentito nominare, e fu curioso di arrivare alla fine della storia impressa su quelle pagine, solo per scoprire se la sua Atene sarebbe stata liberata, se il suo Minotauro sarebbe stato ucciso.  
Una volta usciti, poi, camminando lungo il ponte che li avrebbe riportati nella zona che frequentavano di solito, Shuuya cominciò a raccontare.  
“Arianna era la figlia del re di Creta, Minosse. Il mito comincia quando Minosse chiede in dono a Poseidone un toro da sacrificare in suo onore, ma l’animale è talmente bello che il re decide di tenerlo in vita. La cosa provoca la reazione del dio, che si vendica facendo innamorare la regina, Parsifae, del toro, e dalla loro unione nasce Asterio, il Minotauro.”  
“Una donna e un toro?”, domandò Mamoru, scioccato. “Dai, è impensabile!”  
“È un mito, genio, è ovvio che non è successo veramente.”  
“Mi fa rabbrividire lo stesso.”  
“Sì, be’, comunque”, riprese. “Il Minotauro è per metà uomo e per metà toro e incute terrore, tanto che Minosse decide di rinchiuderlo in un labirinto fatto costruire da Dedalo, un labirinto da cui è praticamente impossibile uscire. Minosse ha anche un altro figlio, Androgeo, che va ad Atene per partecipare ai giochi ginnici e lì resta ucciso. L’ira del re di Creta è talmente tanta che finisce per punire l’intera città: ogni anno Atene è costretta a sacrificare sette ragazzi e sette ragazze, che diventano il pasto del Minotauro.”  
“Questa storia sta diventando macabra.”  
“Smetti di interrompermi”, lo rimproverò Shuuya.  
Non si era accorto del fatto che si erano fermati a metà del ponte, le spalle al sole ancora caldo. Mamoru, che lo scrutava con aria curiosa e per niente infastidita da quel rimprovero, gli stava accanto, i gomiti poggiati sulla sbarra metallica a sorreggere tutto il peso del corpo.  
Guardandolo distrattamente, Shuuya pensò che fosse più carino del solito quel pomeriggio.  
“Dicevo”, parlò ancora, dopo aver tossito via l’imbarazzo. “Il figlio di Egeo, re di Atene, non sopporta questa punizione e decide di partire per uccidere la bestia, promettendo a suo padre di issare vele bianche, al ritorno, in caso di vittoria. Teseo arriva allora a Creta e incontra Arianna, che subito si innamora di lui e sceglie di andare contro l’imposizione di suo padre e aiutare il giovane nella sua impresa. Consegna infatti a Teseo un gomitolo di lana, in modo che lui lo dipani e ritrovi così la strada verso l’uscita, dopo aver ucciso il Minotauro. Le cose vanno esattamente così: Teseo uccide la creatura e fa ritorno dal labirinto. A quel punto l’impresa è riuscita e può tornare ad Atene, portando Arianna con sé. Da qui poi partono differenti versioni, ma la conclusione è sempre la stessa: Teseo abbandona Arianna sull’isola di Nasso e continua il suo viaggio.”  
Dopo aver finito di parlare, si voltò verso l’altro e lo vide particolarmente concentrato, le sopracciglia corrugate e gli occhi stretti quasi scomparsi.  
“Che stai facendo?”, gli chiese.  
“Sto pensando.”  
“A cosa, a un modo per definire Teseo? È facile: puoi dargli dello stronzo.”  
Mamoru ridacchiò, distendendo l’espressione, e Shuuya fu grato di quella visione. Non seppe darsi un perché, ma cominciò ad avere serie difficoltà a gestire le reazioni del suo corpo e la velocità dei suoi pensieri, in quei momenti. Era come se l’atmosfera della libreria in cui erano stati lo avesse accompagnato anche fuori e lo stesse ancora circondando, concedendogli l’illusione di trovarsi in una dimensione diversa da quella reale. Si sentiva come perso nella nebbia fitta di emozioni che quegli istanti erano diventati, e non comprendersi alla perfezione e agire d’istinto, senza riflettere, gli faceva piacere e lo spaventava allo stesso tempo.  
Sospirò chiudendo gli occhi e provò a far scivolare via ogni preoccupazione: si disse che per quel pomeriggio andava bene lasciare il suo corpo libero di sperimentare nuovi modi di reagire.  
“Come conoscevi la storia?”  
“Mi affascina la cultura classica occidentale, sai, la mitologia greca e quella romana”, rispose sinceramente.  
“Vorrei chiederti di raccontarmi altri miti, ma ho la sensazione che saranno tutti così macabri.”  
Shuuya scoppiò a ridere, provocando l’espansione di un rossore imbarazzato sulle guance di Mamoru che si voltava completamente a guardare il sole. “Non sono tutti così”, disse poi, dopo essersi calmato, “anche se capita spesso che Zeus si trasformi in qualunque cosa pur di accoppiarsi con la gente di cui si innamora.”  
Mamoru sorrise divertito, avvicinandosi progressivamente al corpo del biondo.  
“Quindi immagino tu abbia capito la spiegazione della donna in libreria”, soffiò poi, una mano a massaggiare il collo, come in imbarazzo.  
“Adesso che ti ho raccontato il mito dovresti aver capito anche tu”, azzardò Shuuya, che dovette ricredersi vedendo il volto dell’altro. Un rossore diffuso occupava ancora le sue guance e gli occhi lo guardavano quasi colpevoli.  
“E-ero distratto”, si giustificò.  
Shuuya si strinse nelle spalle e lo accontentò, continuando a parlare di mitologia greca e dimenticandosi del tempo che passava e del fatto che loro erano ancora lì, fermi a metà del ponte, a parlarsi vicini davanti a un sole che si avviava al tramonto e dipingeva d’arancio il cielo giapponese.  
Decisero di riprendere a camminare solo tempo dopo, al rinfrescarsi dell’aria. Gli spazi fra di loro, nel procedere dei passi, non aumentarono mai: restarono costanti, circoscritti entro pochi centimetri che non impedivano leggeri tocchi casuali. Prima di separarsi, poi, all’incrocio tra due strade che li avrebbero portati alle rispettive case, si rivolsero le ultime parole di quella giornata.  
“Prima o poi voglio sentirli tutti, i miti che conosci.”  
“Ah sì? Anche se prevedono accoppiamenti improbabili?”  
“Sì, anche in quel caso. Mi piace guardarti mentre parli delle cose che ti appassionano: ti si illumina il viso.”  
Quella sera, tra il bianco delle sue lenzuola e il volteggiare furioso di emozioni ancora senza nome, Shuuya scrisse di ritmi, e musiche, e anime unite in danze singolari.

Capì di provare determinati sentimenti per Mamoru una mattina come tante, quasi un anno dopo il loro primo incontro. Era mercoledì, e come ogni mercoledì, mentre si affrettava verso la stazione con la paura di aver perso il treno a causa del suo costante bisogno di dormire, sperava davvero di non essere in eccessivo ritardo.  
Sospirò di sollievo quando vide il treno ancora fermo sul binario e percorse gli ultimi metri con il sorriso sul volto, pronto a godersi le – troppe – chiacchiere dell’amico e a lasciarsi accarezzare dalla sua voce ancora sorridente, sempre sorridente. Quando finalmente fu a bordo, al riparo dal freddo di dicembre, non si stupì di trovare il suo solito posto occupato da Mamoru, che sonnecchiava scomposto. Gli si sedette accanto cercando di non fare rumore e non disturbarlo e prese a osservarlo, non preoccupandosi di essere visto e per questo giudicato. Non permetteva molto a se stesso di guardare l’altro, nonostante col passare del tempo il desiderio di farlo fosse cresciuto: il timore di essere visto da altra gente e di sentirsi porgere domande alle quali non credeva di essere pronto a rispondere lo tratteneva ogni volta, e preferiva sopprimere quelle piccole voglie che lo imbarazzavano enormemente. Quella mattina, invece, decise di dimenticarsi dei soliti passeggeri – che comunque non avrebbero prestato attenzione a lui – e gustò ognuno di quei minuti che passò come in contemplazione. Nel silenzio che in genere avrebbe accolto contento, diede ascolto ai segnali che gli arrivavano da dentro e, accorgendosi della mancanza che sentiva dell’allegra voce che parlava di niente dell’altro, capì che una risposta alla marea di domande che in quegli undici mesi aveva messo da parte esisteva, e avrebbe potuto trovarla all’interno dei suoi stessi quaderni, tra i versi che a cominciare dai mesi estivi stavano popolando quelle pagine un tempo occupate solo da tristezza e delusione verso se stesso.  
Capì di essersi innamorato di Mamoru sul treno che prendeva ogni mattina per raggiungere l’università, proprio dove aveva notato, per la prima volta, una fonte di parole capace di riempire un oceano di vuoti. Undici mesi, tante uscite e troppi interrogativi sospesi dopo, ammise nella sua mente, arrossendo, di aver perso la testa per qualcuno con cui non aveva nulla in comune ma che riusciva a riempirlo di ispirazione e voglia di farsi conoscere. Si disse che doveva essere successo tutto con discrezione, ai margini di se stesso, abituato a stare da parte e a non farsi notare: come lui, anche quel sentimento era cresciuto in silenzio, e solo negli ultimi tempi s’era fatto più pressante, imponendosi tra schemi metrici che trovavano sempre nuova e continua ispirazione in sorrisi pieni e tocchi gentili e occhi rassicuranti.  
La realizzazione lo colpì come una folata di vento gelido, violenta, ma non ne fu spaventato: in quel momento sentiva di essere in pace con se stesso, i suoi sentimenti e la sua poesia, e non avrebbe permesso a niente di turbarlo. Continuò a guardare Mamoru come se farlo fosse l’unica possibilità, e in effetti non riusciva a smettere, inebriato com’era da quella nuova consapevolezza.  
Solo il prurito alle mani distolse la sua attenzione, e si rese conto che aveva voglia di scrivere. In fretta, per perdere il minor tempo possibile ed evitare di far passare il momento, pescò il suo quaderno – un altro, perché il vecchio non aveva più spazi disponibili – e, frenetico, ne sfogliò le pagine, impaziente di arrivare a una nuova pagina e cominciare a dare forma a quell’epifania. Gli fu impossibile però: Mamoru si stava svegliando e avrebbe sicuramente preteso di chiacchierare e raccontare le giornate passate nonostante lo avesse già fatto per messaggio. In un istante affogato nella follia della sua nuova condizione, Shuuya tornò indietro nel tempo e nelle pagine, fino ad arrivare alla prima, quella che aveva inaugurato la nuova stagione del suo poetare. Strappò dal quaderno quel foglio imbevuto d’emozione, prima prova del suo innamoramento ancora intimidito, e, dopo averlo piegato in quattro, lo sistemò in un taschino laterale dello zaino del vicino. Un atto di coraggio soltanto apparente: sapeva che non sarebbe stato trovato per molto tempo.  
Tornò, poi, a concentrarsi sul volto assonnato di Mamoru, che aveva aperto gli occhi e già si lanciava in una dettagliata descrizione del suo ultimo allenamento. Shuuya non ascoltò una sola parola, troppo occupato a crogiolarsi nel tepore del sapersi innamorato.

Scoprirsi omosessuale quando aveva sedici anni era stato abbastanza sconvolgente e aveva significato notti insonni, inadeguatezza e ancora delusione verso se stesso; si era sentito diverso e terrorizzato da quella sua diversità che avrebbe preferito cedere a qualcun altro per essere normale, omologato. Gli ci era voluto parecchio tempo per accettarsi e smettere di punirsi per ogni pensiero che all’epoca definiva deviato, e ancora più tempo era servito perché trovasse il coraggio di confidare quel segreto a qualcuno. Era stato Yuuto il primo ad ascoltare la sua confessione, com’era avvenuto per qualunque altra cosa, e, nonostante Shuuya fosse perfettamente consapevole di potersi fidare e di non avere nulla di cui preoccuparsi perché erano amici da sempre e Yuuto era un ragazzo eccezionale, era stato difficile. Avrebbe ricordato per sempre il tremore della sua voce che pronunciava la verità in un sussurro spaventato, e l’insicurezza che lo indeboliva, e la paura di essere messo da parte per una natura che non aveva neanche chiesto; ma avrebbe ricordato per sempre anche ciò che era venuto dopo: il calore di un abbraccio inaspettato, le rassicurazioni convinte di chi a sedici anni sembrava già essere certo di tutto e la promessa, mai infranta, di continuare a esserci.  
Eppure niente era stato semplice dopo la prima confessione. Aveva tenuto nascosto tutto a suo padre e a sua sorella per altri due anni, perché ancora non esattamente certo di essersi accettato e di volersi bene. All’epoca era terrorizzato all’idea che, dopo sua madre, anche Yuuka e suo padre lo avrebbero abbandonato, e allora si teneva per sé quel dettaglio, e continuava a stare male, a trascorrere notti insonni, a non condividersi con la sua famiglia, perché temeva che sarebbero rimasti delusi e gli avrebbero voltato le spalle.  
Il coraggio di fare il grande passo si era presentato, alla fine, stanco di essere calpestato sotto metri di insicurezze, ed era venuto fuori un discorso inconcludente che, nonostante tutto, aveva fatto arrivare il messaggio. Yuuka lo aveva abbracciato e poi gli aveva urlato nell’orecchio che era stato un idiota a non dirglielo prima, mentre suo padre, nella sua rigida compostezza, aveva soltanto annuito. Solo più tardi, quella stessa sera, gli si era avvicinato e, una mano a stringere la sua spalla, gli aveva sorriso. Non era mai stato un uomo dalle grandi dimostrazioni d’affetto, soprattutto dopo il lutto che aveva devastato l’intera famiglia: per questo motivo quel sorriso, che Shuuya aveva riconosciuto come genuino e sincero, era valso più di quanto si sarebbe mai immaginato.  
Forte dell’appoggio della sua famiglia, col tempo era riuscito a odiarsi sempre di meno. Non poteva ancora dirsi concluso il processo che aveva cominciato proprio quell’anno, ma, se non altro, aveva smesso di ritenersi sbagliato al cospetto della natura. Tanto aveva fatto la sua poesia, mai eppure sempre perfetta, involucro segreto dei frammenti di sé sparsi fra dubbi e continue paure, e tanto continuava a fare, compagna costante della sua crescita personale.  
Testimoni di una vita, i suoi quaderni gli avrebbero ricordato ogni cosa. Avrebbero raccontato la sua storia, anonima tra una folla di avventure mediocri però singolare nella sua specificità. Come l’azzurro di quelle ciocche che, fiere, si facevano largo in mezzo al biondo dei suoi capelli.

Gennaio si ripresentò freddo, quell’anno. E Shuuya era in ritardo, come al solito. Si affrettava per la strada senza neanche guardare dove andava, troppo agitato per preoccuparsi di andare a sbattere da qualche parte: era mercoledì e non poteva assolutamente permettersi di perdere il treno.  
Il giorno prima, durante la pausa pranzo, Yuuto gli si era seduto accanto con un “Gli piaci anche tu” che lo aveva lasciato interdetto.  
“Sto parlando di Mamoru, ovviamente”, aveva chiarito. “Lo so da un sacco di tempo. Ricordi quando ti ho detto che lui ti conosceva già?”  
Shuuya, preso in contropiede e decisamente troppo imbarazzato per aprire bocca, si era limitato ad annuire. Aveva detto a Yuuto di aver capito di provare qualcosa per il castano immediatamente dopo averlo realizzato, ma solo allora, a distanza di un mese, quello riprendeva a parlarne, con una pacatezza quasi fastidiosa.  
“Ti aveva già visto sul treno e l’aveva raccontato a Ichirouta e dopo un po’ di tempo anche a noi. È stato facile capire che parlava di te per l’accuratissima descrizione che ha fatto del modo in cui stai seduto e della tua espressione scazzata al mattino.”  
“M-ma…”  
“Poi finalmente ha trovato il coraggio di parlarti, e avresti dovuto sentirlo mentre ce lo raccontava: era emozionato come se avesse vinto una partita.”  
Erano seguiti minuti di silenzio durante i quali Shuuya non aveva saputo cosa dire e cosa fare. La scoperta lo aveva come pietrificato.  
A mente lucida, poi, una volta rimasto solo, aveva deciso che il giorno dopo avrebbe parlato con Mamoru e gli avrebbe detto che gli aveva lasciato una poesia nello zaino perché voleva essere coraggioso ma alla fine si era confermato un codardo. Voleva parlargli e fargli sapere che era diventato l’ossessivo protagonista delle sue ispirazioni, e avere la certezza che dall’altra parte ci fosse lo stesso interesse – perché Yuuto glielo aveva confermato: Mamoru non faceva altro che parlare di Shuuya quando non c’era e guardarlo quando ce l’aveva di fianco – gli dava maggiore sicurezza, nonostante il timore di un rifiuto fosse sempre presente.  
Per questo quella mattina doveva per forza salire sul treno e trovarlo sul suo solito sedile.  
Niente, però, andò secondo i piani.  
Appena arrivato alla stazione, Shuuya si vide sfilare davanti il treno che non lo aveva aspettato e imprecò a denti stretti. L’occasione sfumava via, trascinata lungo l’orbita delle rotaie che proseguivano senza più guardarsi indietro.  
Arrabbiato, lanciò lo zaino sulla panchina più vicina e, dopo essersi seduto, si raccolse i capelli in uno chignon disordinato che aveva il solo compito di impedirgli di strapparsi le ciocche per la frustrazione. Non credeva che sarebbe riuscito a resistere un altro giorno senza assecondare il bisogno ormai disperato di lasciar fluire libero, attraverso la voce, il mare di parole che per troppo tempo aveva relegato sulla carta: sentiva che doveva parlare con Mamoru o sarebbe impazzito.  
Aveva già preso il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni per telefonare a Yuuto e lamentarsi senza sosta, quando qualcuno gli si sedette accanto.  
“Ehi”, lo salutò una voce familiare. “Sei in ritardo.”  
Si voltò di scatto lasciandosi invadere dalla sorpresa e dalla contentezza. Poi “Che ci fai qui?”, domandò.  
“Ti stavo aspettando. Te l’avevo detto che prima o poi avresti perso il treno”, rispose semplicemente il castano, scrollando le spalle e sorridendo. “Sai, credo di aver trovato qualcosa di tuo ieri.”  
“Eh?”, fece il biondo confuso, guardandolo tirare fuori dalla tasca del solito cappotto verde un foglio di carta piegato in quattro.  
“Questa. È tua, no? Yuuto dice che secondo lui è tua, anche se non gli hai mai fatto leggere niente. Neanche a me hai mai fatto leggere le cose che scrivi, però… ho voluto fidarmi del tuo migliore amico. Perché mi avrebbe reso felice se avesse avuto ragione, ecco.”  
Shuuya tacque, incapace di formulare qualunque pensiero. Stava accadendo tutto troppo velocemente, e non si rendeva conto di nulla, nemmeno della gente che aspettava ai binari o del suo cuore impazzito che gli era salito fino in gola.  
“Che dici”, parlò ancora Mamoru mettendosi in piedi, “torniamo da _Arianna_? Oggi voglio guardarti tutto il giorno mentre mi parli della mitologia, e penso che in quella libreria tu stai proprio bene.”  
Poi lo prese per mano, e insieme si immersero nelle strade di Kamakura, che a partire da quel giorno fu sfondo consenziente di una storia nata per caso.

Anni dopo, mentre una folla interessata si zittiva per ascoltare nuove emozioni, Shuuya, con un microfono a pochi centimetri dal viso e gli occhi rivolti in fondo alla sala, puntati su un sorriso che poi sarebbe esploso anche a parole, recitava il suo primo atto di coraggio smezzato. Consapevole che, finalmente, lui e la sua poesia erano abbastanza per qualcuno.

_Io sono insieme libertà e tirannia_  
_realtà inconciliabili che mi ardono vivo –_  
_a lungo ho atteso il sollievo d’un tocco più fresco_  
_che mi portasse a danzare su deserti di silenzio_  
_secondo una melodia che non fosse che mia_  
_scandita dai ritmi in ritardo_  
_della mia anima in fiamme._  
_Ora_  
_sulla scia di un fischio che ancora risuona_  
_si fa strada una musica_  
_muta per gli altri_  
_ai più sconosciuta:_  
_è il battito candido del tuo cuore sincero_  
_è il caldo sorriso che la tua voce conserva_  
_è la mano tua che accoglie e protegge_  
_e con tocco adorabile scandisce le nostre battute:_  
_non sono in ritardo_  
_sei tu che anticipi il vivere._  



End file.
